


Tied To The Tracks

by threepapayas



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bittersweet Ending, Dayanara has a Redemption Arc, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationships, Drug Addiction, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, In a way, Justice For Taystee, Legal Drama, Lesbian Character, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon Fix-It, Recreational Drug Use, Redemption, Sexuality Crisis, The Prison System Is Terrible, Therapy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepapayas/pseuds/threepapayas
Summary: Daya and Taystee had about three things in common: their cell-block, a shared love for Storky’s, and the length of their sentences. Things are fucked for them, but they’re managing in their own ways. But, when new testimonies arise, and the details of the Litchfield riot events are called into question, Taystee is more determined than ever to find justice for herself, and for Daya.(Post-Season 7, Not-Spoiler Free)





	Tied To The Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Dascha Polanco confirmed that Dayanara survived her and Aleida’s fight in the series finale, so I mused on it for a while, and this happened. I’ve always loved Dayanara as a character, and it broke my heart to see how her story progressed, so I wanted to write something about her post-canon. And then I rewatched season 7 and I fell in love with the dynamic that she and Taystee had with each other and, well, I decided to kill two birds with one stone because I wanted to write a story where Taystee received justice, too.
> 
> There will be flashbacks in this story.
> 
> This is my first work for Orange Is The New Black, so please tell me if I got everyone’s characterization down.
> 
> A quite note before we begin: I have no idea what Daya’s sexuality is in canon since she stated that she was ‘gay for the stay’ to Gloria but showed genuine romantic feelings and attraction to Daddy, but based on an interview that Dascha Polanco gave about Dayanara before Season 6 started, I interpret Daya as being bisexual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daya survives the fight, and Taystee is relieved.

Taystee had always been interested in gossip of the prison, but when she received the news of the Diaz fight, it was almost unwelcome.

Daya survived, thank Jesus. She’d heard from her bunkie that Daya had gotten her throat stomped to death while all of the guards watched, but she was grateful to learn that that wasn’t the case from one of Daya’s friends. Adeola.

“She’s gonna be in medical for a long time,” Her bunkie had told her. “That bitch deserved what she got.”

She knew that her bunkie is right when she said that Daya got what she deserved. As far as she knew, Daya was hardly Miss Spotless– she killed her own girlfriend _and_ thrown sone white bitch off of the top level of the cell-block, if the rumors that the bitches around here spread were true. Still, she can’t help but feel bad for her. She was where Daya is after her trial; angry, hurt, willing to do everything and anything to feel numb. She’d beat the shit out of that Badison bitch before she got transferred to Missouri, and debated the shit out of Cindy before she got released, too.

Some bitches use violence to cope, other bitches use drugs.

But it‘s not too late for Daya to turn her life around. Maybe after she gets out of medical, Taustere can offer her sone job helping her volunteer with the Poussey fund and the GED program. They have never been too close to each other, and they barely interacted at Camp, but Daya once called her her lifer-sister, and lifer-sisters need to look out for each other, right? Besides, it ain’t like her momma is gonna be welcoming her back into her arms anytime soon. If her bunkie wasn’t exaggerating for once, her momma is going to be in the newly-reinstated SHU forever.

Poor Tamika. She was the only warden in this place that ever actually wanted to help people, and the second that she leaves, her replacement started to get rid of most of her changes and brought back the SHU. The next time she gets time to use the phone, she’s gonna tell her everything.

Taystee laid back on her bed and lookrf up at the bottom of her bunkie’s bed, sighing in relief that she lived another day. The suicidal thoughts are still there, and they sure as hell ain’t leaving no time soon, but for now, she’ll take life one day at a time.

She’s got plenty of time.

* * *

”Diaz is back from medical,” Her bunkie announced unceremonially, then walked over to the toilet and pulled down her pants.

“So when you said she’d be in medical for a while, you really just meant a week?” Taystee asked sarcastically.

“I ain’t Harry Potter.” She said bluntly.

“Harry Potter ain’t even a psychic.” Taystee said. “He dropped Divination class first chance he got!”

”Oh.” Her bunkie said. “Then I am Harry Potter.”

Taystee rolled her eyes and nodded. “Thank you.” She stood up and walked out of the cell, blending into the large crowd of people near the D-Block entrance as everyone tried to get a look at her.

”What the fuck are y’all looking at?” She heard Daya snap quickly, causing the crowd to disperse. Apparently, she still wielded all of her influence despite getting dropped by her momma, but then again, she had only been gone for a week, and that Adeola girl seemed to take care of shit while she was gone. She wonceted what Daya would say if she found out all of the shit that her bunkie was talking about her, but Taystee ain’t no snitch, so she’ll just have to find out the hard way.

“Welcome back,” Taystee said once the rest of the crowd goes back to their rooms, or their tables, or whatever they were doing beforehand. The bitches in this prison really are nosy, huh?

She looked Daya up and down. She looked alright, aside from the bruise on her neck, and the slight limp that she seemed to be walking with.

Daya didn’t respond, but instead glared at her. Or, tried to glare, she should say. “The fuck do you want?” She snapped again.

Taystee took in a deep breath. “Look, I know that we ain’t too close, But just wanted to say, I’m glad you’re alive.” She explained. “And that I know a thing or two about dealing with mommas.”

”That bitch ain’t my mom,” Daya responded quickly, and her eyes flashed with a mix of anger and pain. ”She ain’t never done nothin’ for me. She only looks after herself.”

”Right.” Taystee nodded. Daya’s momma did seem like the second coming of Vee, based on what she saw of them at Camp. “Well, I just wanted to let you know, I’m glad you’re safe.” She moved to bump Daya’s shoulder, but Daya quickly brushed her hand away.

”You know where Adeola is?”

”In the yard.” Taystee shrugged. “Looking for more costumers for you, I think.”

Daya grinned. “Good. You know what I missed when I was in medical?”

Taystee shrugged. “Hellman is the warden now. Chapman’s wife got transferred. Nichols took over the ICE kitchen thing. And a couple of girls got caught trying to scissor, or some shit.”

”Are you fucking serious? Hellman is the warden now?” Daya groaned in frustration and put her head in her hands. “Wait. Wait. Maybe I can use this to my advantage.” She lifted her head up and started to walk away, motioning for Taystee to follow her.

Taystee reluctantly did so. “You got a plan for something?” She asked. She didn’t want to know the real answer.

Daya nodded and led her into the laundry rooms, then turned around quickly. “My mom– Aleida’s CO boyfriend got fired, right? So that means that she ain’t got no connect anymore. And now that she’s in SHU, that means she ain’t got time to find a new one. So, if I can get to Hellman, then maybe I can ask him to smuggle shit in, right?”

”Wait a minute, ain’t Hellman used to beat the shit out of you after the riot?” Taystee questioned.

”Well, yeah, but I ain’t got no other options now.” Daya explained. “I just need to find a way to convince him since he might not want to get caught now that he’s warden. But he’s always talking about big his dick is, so...”

Taystee laughed. “Girl, ain’t you had enough fucking guards for one lifetime?”

Daya shrugged. “Business is business.” She said simply. “But I was wondering, since you the Warden’s assistant and all...”

Oh no. “I ain’t trying to involve myself in no drug war shit.” Taystee said quickly. “And I sure as hell ain’t fuckin’ no guard!” She lowered her voice to a whisper.

”I wasn’t gonna ask you to do that.” Daya snapped. “I was gonna ask you to get the key back. I need to see if there’s some shit I can get in the contraband room.”

Taystee frowned. “I don’t know if I should,” She admitted. “I got this new thing that I’m working on. The Poussey Washington–”

Daya rolled her eyes. “Man, I thought we was lifer-sisters.”

”We are lifer-sisters. I just don’t wanna get involved with no stupid shit.”

”You ain’t gotta get yourself involved in nothing that you don’t want to.” Daya tried to reassure her. “I just need that key. I’ll take care of Hellman if anything goes bad!”

Taystee looked Daya in the eye. “How do I know you won’t snitch on me?”

Daya scoffed. “I ain’t a snitch. And we already got life sentences! What can they do? Give us more time?” She said sarcastically.

”You ain’t gotta do all this, you know.” Taystee said. “You can help me out with the Poussey fund. It’s about helpin’ the inmates who are about to get out so that they learn how to manage money so they don’t land they asses back in here like I did.”

”And Aleida.” Daya mumbled bitterly. “Thanks for the offer, but nah. I ain’t trying to get reminded of the fact that the other bitches are gonna get out of here eventually.” She scoffed and shook her head. “Man, this shit is so unfair.”

Taystee nodded. “But at least I’m running the place.” Daya added jokingly, then patted Taystee on the back. “So will you do it?”

Taystee bit her lip. She really should say no and go back to working on the Poussey fund, but Daya seemed really insistent on it. And it ain’t like Hellman will ever find out, anyways. Tamika didn’t suspect shit for months. “Fine.” She said finally. “But you gotta do something for me too.”

Daya raised an eyebrow. “I thought you changed your mind.”

”I did.” Taystee insisted. “That isn’t what I want. I want you to come help with the Poussey fund.”

”Man, ain’t I already say–”

”You ain’t gotta do much.” Taystee promised. “Judy King already has most of the shit figured out on the outside. You can just help Suzanne distribute paper for the class and shit. And you like art, right? Maybe draw some little pictures on the board or pictures that we can hang on the wall and shit. And you’ll get a better grip of how to handle the finances with all that money you’re makin’.”

Daya stayed silent for a few minutes. “Fine.” She said finally. “But when the time comes for that cunt Aleida to get out, tell that food bitch you’re workin’ with that she’s disqualified from it.”

”Deal.” Taystee reached out and shook Daya’s hand. “Just don’t try and sell shit in there, alright?”

Daya nodded and grinned. “You ain’t so bad, Taystee.” She slapped Taystee on the back. “I’m glad you ain’t kill yourself.”

Taystee nodded and smiled back. “Yeah. I’m glad too.”


End file.
